I Love You My Monster
by Maritza0929
Summary: [Ch.6 is UP]"Kau adalah makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna dimataku, meskipun kau selalu mencaci makiku. Kau memang berhak jijik terhadap mukaku yang seperti monster, tapi bolehkah aku berharap untuk mendapat kasih sayangmu meskipun hanya satu ciuman kecil ?"- Kim Jongin FF garing krenyes :v
1. Chapter 1

I Love You My Monster

Genre: Romance, angst

Rated: M

Cast(s):

· Kim Jongin

· Do Kyungsoo (girl)

· Temukan sendiri :p

Summary: " _Kau adalah makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna dimataku, meskipun kau selalu mencaci makiku. Kau memang berhak jijik terhadap mukaku yang seperti monster, tapi bolehkah aku berharap untuk mendapat kasih sayangmu meskipun hanya satu ciuman kecil ?"_ \- Kim Jongin

Disclaimer: Haha ini FF pertama author maaf ya GS habis yang yaoi nya masih bingung ceritanya tapi nanti author bikin kok hehehe. Ini FF murni dari otak author yang sering mengkhayal so, maaf kalo ada kesamaan itu sangat tidak di sengaja.

 **Let's Go**

 **Don't Like, Don't Bash**

 **I Love You My Monster**

 **Kai pov.**

Mentari mulai mengintip dari ufuk Timur, namun aku sudah biasa terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Namaku Kim Jongin namun biasa dipanggil Kai. Aku adalah anak yang baik dan tampan namun itu berubah sejak kejadian menimpaku saat SD.

 _Flashback_

 _Pagi itu di sebuah rumah, Kai kecil terlihat sedang asyik bermain hingga sebuah suara memanggil dirinya._

 _"_ _Kai, coba sini bantu Ibu di dapur,"panggil seorang wanita dari arah dapur._

 _"_ _Sebentar eomma, aku mau membereskan mainanku,"jawab Kai kecil._

 _Kai pun membereskan mainannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur._

 _"_ _Baiklah eomma ak-"_

 _Duar…_

 _Ledakan hebat terjadi di rumah Kai kecil itu. Ia terhempas jauh dengan muka setengah terbakar dan mulai hancur._

 _Berminggu-minggu, Kai di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia bingung dimana eommanya._

 _"_ _Permisi suster apakah suster tahu dimana ibuku,"tanya Kai kepada suster disampingnya._

 _"_ _Ehm, maaf adik kecil, tapi…ibu adik sudah tiada."_

 _Kai yang terkejut pun langsung menangis dalam pelukan suster yang baik hati itu._

 _Flashback end_

Setelah kejadian itu, teman-temanku mulai menjauhi ku karena parasku yang seperti monster dengan muka setengah hancur. Hanya Bibi Hwang yang sangat setia kepadaku sejak kejadian itu, namun Bibi Hwang juga memiliki kehidupan tersendiri jadi aku hanya tinggal sendiri karena appa ku telah lama menceraikan eomma ku. Aku sudah SMA kelas 2 jadi aku harus belajar mandiri.

Aku pun siap-siap untuk pergi sekolah dan langsung ke ruang makan yang cukup untuk diriku dan Bibi Hwang di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh appa sebelum dia menceraikan eomma. Terlihat makanan yang masih hangat dengan kertas kecil di meja.

"Ini sarapan dan makan siang mu, jangan lupa makan ya.- Bibi Hwang"

Aku pun mulai duduk dan memakan makanan yang ada diatas meja. Aku terbiasa makan sendiri karena Bibi Hwang tidak mungkin tinggal bersamaku dan menghabiskan waktunya mengurusiku.

Di sekolah, hanya satpam dan guru lah yang menyapa diriku. Murid-murid ? tak perlu bertanya lagi, mereka pasti membicarakan ku dibelakang dan mencaci maki diriku.

"Hah, anak jelek ngapain kamu masih sekolah ? Kau tidak mengaca ya betapa jeleknya dirimu hahaha," ucap seorang yeoja yang merupakan diva sekolah dengan geng nya.

Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan. Tiga yeoja diva disekolah karena kecantikan, kepintaran, dan kekayaan mereka. Mereka juga sekelas denganku. Pandangan mataku hanya terkunci pada satu malaikat/?. Do Kyungsoo. Well, aku mencintai dirinya sejak kelas 1 SMA bisa di bilang cinta pandangan pertama namun tidak dengannya yang jijik dengan wajahku sejak awal bertemu.

Aku pun hanya menunduk dan berjalan melalui mereka yang masih tertawa-tawa akan kejelekkan mukaku. Ingin mati ? itulah yang aku inginkan namun, aku masih ingat dengan pesan ibu untuk hidup dengan baik dan tidak membuat masalah meskipun dirinya sudah tiada.

Kring…Kring…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Aku pun segera masuk ke kelasku dan duduk di bangku pojok belakang. Yong songsaengnim pun masuk memulai materinya.

"Proyek kali ini kalian akan berpasangan, Lee Ihreum dengan Jin Seongwu, Kim Junmyeon dengan Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan dengan Oh Sehun, Kwang Sehi dengan Fei Lin, Yuan Mingming dengan Ha Yeolchul, Yoo Seungyo dengan Kim Daega, Kim Jongin dengan Do Kyungsoo, Victoria Kim dengan David Cheng."

 _'_ _A..aku dengan Kyungsoo ? Oh tuhan kumohon ini bukanlah mimpi_ , _'_ batinku dalam hati.

Yong Songsaengnim pun keluar dari kelas. Terdengar keributan dimana-mana, Kyungsoo pun menghampiri ku.

"Cih, jangan harap aku akan melakukan tugas ini dengan benar. Aku tidak sudi melakukan tugas ini denganmu, monster."

Aku terdiam dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Jung seonsaengnim yang hanya tinggal menulis kesimpulan.

 **End Kai pov.**

Kai sangat diam selama pelajaran karena dia masih memikirkan kelompok yang telah ditetapkan oleh Yong seonsaengnim.' _Aku sekelompok sama Kyungsoo… Aku seke-_ '

 _Brak…_

"Hey monster kau ingin mengerjakan tugas bukan ? Di rumahku saja," ucap Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

Kai hanya terdiam kaget dan akhirnya mengangguk saja atas omongan Kyungsoo. Ia kaget karena Kyungsoo bilang tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas dengannya tapi dia sekarang mengajak Kai untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya. Kai sampai bingung dan memilih untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo saja.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo menunggu supirnya yang akan menjemput dirinya dan Kai.

' _Hari ini aku akan baik kepadamu Kai tapi lain kali aku akan membuat kau malu Kai karena berani sekelompok denganku,'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai tak jelas.

Supir yang di tunggu pun datang dan mereka segera meninggalkan area sekolah menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja di kursi belakang menatap satu sama lain pun tidak. Oh okey mungkin hanya salah satu dari mereka yang menatap sendu ke arah yeoja angkuh nan sombong di sampingnya. Kai menimang-nimang perasaannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta kepada yeoja sombong seperti Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah mewah orang tuanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya bisa memandang takjub melihat kemewahan yang dimiliki keluarga bermarga Do itu.

"Keluar kau monster kau ingin mengerjakan tugas bukan ? Cih jangan buat aku menunggu dirimu yang macam siput,"ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari mobil.

Kai pun keluar dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang memasuki rumah mewah itu. Di dalamnya di cat berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna biru yang membuat rumah itu terasa sejuk.

"Emm.. Kyungsoo-ssi di..dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas ?"tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Tentu saja di kamarku Kai."

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Sempat terbesit pikiran negatif namun ia segera menepisnya karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang ia cintai jadi dia hanya berpikiran positif.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Kyungsoo dan kamar tamu berada. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan mulai merebahkan diri di kasur sementara Kai duduk di sofa.

"Eum…bisakah kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya Kyungsoo-ssi ?"

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Kyungsoo namun, ia langsung mengambil buku dan mereka pun mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yong seonsaengnim. Sekali-kali Kyungsoo menggoda Kai dengan cara menggesek kaki Kai dengan kakinya.

"Eungh..panas sekali."

Kyungsoo membuka 2 kancing seragam paling atas sehingga mempertontonkan dadanya yang berisi, putih, dan kenyal. Kai hanya diam menahan hasrat karena dia tau dia tidak pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Kai hanya bisa menggeser tubuh nya menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang terus menggodanya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum misterius dan licik.

 _"_ _Hohoho ini hanya permulaan Kai, lihat permainan selanjutnya di sekolah."_

 _tbc_

 _haha ini FF pertama author maap kalo jelek review please ? Author masih baru jadi harap di maklumi ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Mentari mulai menampakkan diri dari ufuk Timur. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang kemarin dengan seenaknya menggoda Kai tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai anak jelek itu. Kyungsoo tengah berpikir sangat keras untuk membully Kai hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kyungie chagi ayo sarapan," ujar seorang wanita akhir 30-an

"Ah, ne eomma."

Kyungsoo pun turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama eomma dan appa nya.

"Kyungie, kemarin siapa namja yang mengerjakan tugas bersamamu ?"tanya eomma-nya Kyungsoo.

"Ah..bukan siapa-siapa kok,"ujar Kyungsoo gugup. _'Eomma dan appa tak boleh tau bisa-bisa mereka malah membantu anak jelek itu hih nanti aku malah tak bisa membullynya'_

"Ah eomma appa aku berangkat dulu ya,"pamit Kyungsoo dan ia pun diantar oleh supirnya.

 **Kyungsoo pov.**

 _'_ _Hhh..bagaimana membully anak jelek itu ya ?Hh..ah aku tanya saja deh ke Baekkie dan Luhannie,'_ batinku.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di sekolah ku Seoul High School. Aku pun turun dari mobil dan segera berlari mencari dua sahabatku. Di koridor banyak sekali murid yang menyapaku.

"Kyungsoo eonni neomu yeppo."

"Kyung noona jadilah pacarku."

"Kyaa Kyung eonni."

Sungguh aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum ku yang tipis. Aku menemukan dua sahabatku yang sedang bercengkrama di kelas dengan kekasih mereka Park Chanyeol seorang rapper sekaligus wakil kapten tim basket Seoul High School dan Oh Sehun seorang jenius satu tahun dibawahku.

"Annyeong semuanya,"sapa ku dengan ramah.

"Oh Kyungie kau sudah datang,"ucap Baekhyun

"Hey aku ingin mengerjai si "Monster" kalian ingin ikut ?"tawar ku sembari duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Waeyo Kyung ? Dia berbuat salah padamu ?"tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin mencari kesenangan dengan menunjukkan bahwa berani-beraninya monster seperti dia sekelompok denganku."

Mereka berempat hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataanku dan mengiyakan saja rencanaku. Aku pun segera mengambil barang untuk mengerjai monster itu.

 **End Kyungsoo pov.**

Kai yang tidak tahu apa-apa terlihat tengah berjalan di koridor sambil menunduk karena dia tau di tengah di caci maki.

"Cih..monster seperti dia kan tidak pantas masuk sini."

"Ewh..lihat lah mukanya yang hancur dan merah itu."

Kai hanya diam saja karena dia ingat pesan ibunya dan berusaha tegar menghadapi cacian yang ia dapat setiap hari yang ia anggap sarapan setiap harinya.

Byurr…

"Ups..maaf aku tidak melihat ada orang dibawah hahaha,"seru seorang yeoja dari lantai 2.

"Ewh..busuk sekali baunya."

"Haha dia jadi monster busuk hahaha."

Gelak tawa terdengar sepanjang koridor dan tidak ada yang berniat membantu Kai yang di siram memakai air bercampur sampah. Kai hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan berlari menuju kelas. _'Kyungsoo kau tega sekali. Hah.. aku harus mempertahankan perasaanku untuk Kyungsoo karena itu yang eomma inginkan bukan? Aku hanya mencintai satu orang benar kan eomma?'_ batin Kai dalam hati kecilnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Di sebuah rumah yang kecil namun hangat terlihat Kai kecil sedang bercakap-cakap dengan eomma yang sangat ia sayang._

 _"_ _Kai kalau kau sudah besar eomma ingin meminta satu hal,"ujar eomma-nya Kai._

 _"_ _Apa itu eomma ? Apakah membelikan eomma boneka ?"tanya Kai kecil dengan polosnya._

 _"_ _Eomma harap setelah eomma tidak ada, kau selalu mengingat ini."_

 _"_ _Saat Kai sudah besar, cintailah hanya satu yeoja dengan sepenuh hati. Bila ia menyakitimu, anggap saja angin, biarkan ia melihat perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya. Kau harus menjaga rasa cinta itu selalu arraseo?"_

 _Kai kecil yang sangat polos itu hanya mengangguk dan mengingat pesan eomma-nya itu._

 _Flasback end_

Kai pun berjalan menuju lokernya bermaksud untuk mengambil seragam cadangannya. Saat dibuka baju seragamnya compang camping dengan bolong dimana-mana _'Hh..sepertinya lebih baik aku pakai baju ini saja.'_ Kai sudah tau siapa pelaku nya yaitu Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tadi terlihat membawa gunting dan membuang sisa-sisa kain yang merupakan kain seragam milik Kai yang telah ia gunting.

Kai memilih memakai yang sudah bau itu mengapa ? jawabannya sangat simpel. Ia ingin menuntut ilmu dan tidak ingin ketinggalan satu pelajaran pun karena ia tau ia masuk ke Seoul High School dengan beasiswa. Kai sangat ingin mempertahankan beasiswa yang ia peroleh. Dan lebih utama, ia tidak punya cadangan seragam lagi karena seragam Seoul High School sangatlah mahal #Kayak drama The Heirs :v

Kai pun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil membawa buku yang cukup banyak. Namun, karena tidak hati-hati, ia tersandung tali sepatunya dan,

Brak…

Buku-buku yang ia bawa pun jatuh mengenai kepala yeoja yang ia tabrak.

"Ah..mianhae aku tidak sengaja,"ujar Kai berkali-kali.

"Gwaenchanha oh baju kau kotor dan ekhm…bau. Sekolah punya baju cadangan dan sepertinya muat untukmu ini,"ucap yeoja yang Kai tabrak.

"Eh..kau.."

tbc

Haha gimana ? fast update kan ? author bingung banget jadi maaf ya kalau gaje

Review please ? *untuk adegan M nya mungkin di chapter-chapter yang masih agak banyak

so, harap bersabar ya readers ku tersayang ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Maaf yaa kalau chapter sebelumnya pendek. Author masih baru dengan sejuta khayalan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan. Chapter ini author buat agak panjang untuk menebus kesalahan author ^^

Let's go ~!

Gadis itu adalah Krystal. Ia adalah sepupu Kai namun, karena mereka tidak pernah terlihat berinteraksi, murid-murid Seoul High School hanya menganggap mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Terlebih lagi, Krystal juga salah satu yeoja populer karena paras nya dan sifatnya dingin namun, ia bisa menghangatkan pembicaraan. Sungguh kombinasi yang akurat/?

"Oppa, cepatlah ganti baju nanti kau sakit,"ujar Krystal sembari memberikan baju cadangan milik sekolah.

"Ah..Ne Krystal-ah cepat sana nanti pada mengira kau ada apa-apa dengan ku."

"Biarkan saja oppa aku tidak tahan oppa selalu di bully dan di caci maki. Lagi pula kita kan " ** _memang ada apa-apanya_**." Mulai sekarang aku akan mengikuti oppa agar tidak ada yang mengganggu oppa."

"Tidak Krystal nanti kau juga kena caci maki."tegas Kai

"Tapi oppa-"

Kai pun berlalu dan tidak menggubris perkataan Krystal yang belum selesai. Di sisi lain ternyata Kyungsoo mendengar apa yang di omongkan Krystal dengan Kai.

 _"_ _Memang ada apa-apa ? Mwoya ? Mereka pacaran ? Bukankah Krystal pacaran dengan Key sunbae ?"_ pikiran-pikiran aneh pun mulai berkecamuk di otak Kyungsoo namun, ia lebih memilih melupakannya meskipun terbesit rasa penasaran yang sangat besar.

Kai kembali dengan seragam yang bisa dikatakan cukup baru dan wangi. Ia pun masuk kedalam kelas dan terlihat Gong seonsaengnim menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah.

"Maaf seonsaengnim saya terlambat,"ucap Kai dengan sopan

"Ah..Kai-ssi silahkan duduk."

Setelah Kai duduk, Gong seonsaengnim pun melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai sejarah dunia. Kai yang notabennya murid pintar pun segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mencatat apa yang Gong seonsaengnim jelaskan. #ini sumpah kayak temen author :v

 _'_ _Cih sok rajin sekali anak itu,'_ batin Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan mencatat penjelasan Gong seonsaengnim.

Sama seperti Kai, Kyungsoo juga notabennya murid pintar hanya saja ia cepat terkenal karena kecantikannya dan suaranya yang merdu sedangkan Kai, ia terkenal karena suka dibully tidak hanya oleh Kyungsoo namun geng-geng 'sok' berkuasa juga ikut membullynya.#miris amat yak :'v

Skip Time

"Kring…kring…"

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Kai terlihat keluar sambil membawa tas kresek hitam yang berisi seragamnya yang kotor.

"Hah..Kau membawa apa monster ? Ahh kau membawa seragam sampah milikmu itu ya ? Hahaha,"sindir Kyungsoo.

Lantas murid-murid pun tertawa meskipun itu tidak lucu. Mereka hanya ingin membully Kai karena menurut mereka Kai pantas untuk dibully.#Kai sini sama author aja :v

Kai pun hanya berjalan dan menghiraukan gelak tawa murid-murid Seoul High School. Di gerbang sekolah, Krystal mengahampiri Kai yang sangat terpuruk.

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang bareng saja, eomma sudah mengizinkanku menginap di apartemenmu dan tentu saja Key oppa juga sudah memberikan izin."

Kai hanya bisa mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju halte bus dekat sekolah sambil bercakap-cakap. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melihat hal itu pun semakin bertanya-tanya.

 _'_ _Mwoya mereka beneran pacaran ?Tapi tadi Key sunbae terlihat bahagia bersama Krystal. Krystal…selingkuh dari Key sunbae ?!'_ pikiran campur aduk pun semakin membuat dirinya pusing dan ia memilih memikirkan itu di rumah saja.

Kai berjalan bersama Krystal menuju halte bus dekat sekolah . Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan karena Krystal bilang Key sunbae menyuruhnya entah untuk apa namun tak ia pedulikan. Krystal sudah ia anggap adik sendiri karena sewaktu kecil ia pernah tidak ingin pulang setelah bermain dengan Kai so, untuk apa canggung dengan sepupu sendiri.#pengen dong oppa :v

"Kai oppa ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan tapi aku harap oppa mau mengikuti rencana ku dengan Key oppa," ujar Krystal saat turun dari bus.#lah kapan naiknya ? :v anggap aja udah gitu.

Di apartemen, Kai berbenah diri untuk mengganti baju sedangkan Krystal mencuci baju milik Kai lalu berganti baju. Mereka berdua pun duduk di ruang tamu sambil membawa minuman masing-masing.

"Soal tadi Krystal, memang hal apa yang kau dan Key hyung rencanakan ?"

"Jadi…"Krystal membisikkan rencana yang ia dan Key buat.

Kai pun mengangguk dan semoga saja Kyungsoo mau membalas cintanya meskipun ia harus berbohong sedikit tentang rencana ini kepada murid-murid Seoul High School.

Skip Time

Di sekolah, Kai dan Krystal terlihat bercengkrama berdua di kantin sekolah. Kedekatan mereka berdua mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari penjuru sekolah. Mengapa diva sekolah bercengkrama dengan seorang monster ? Ketua geng gosip Choi Sulli yang ingin mendapat berita baru pun segera melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Krystal.

"Omo..Krystal-ah mengapa kau bersama monster dan hanya berdua ? Mana Key oppa mu itu ?"interogasi Sulli dengan muka pengen/?tau info.

"Key oppa ? Hah sejak kapan aku dekat dengan dia ? Apakah aku kenal dengannya ?"tanya balik Krystal.

Semua penjuru kantin cengo. Krystal melupakan Key oppanya yang notabennya namjachingu nya?

"Krystal-ah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Kau melupakan namjachingu mu ?" tanya Luna salah satu anggota penggosip.

"Namjachingu ? Key sunbae ? Ani. Namjachingu ku hanyalah Kai seorang."

Semua disana terdiam. Diva sekolah melupakan namjachingu nya dan mengklaim namjachingu nya seorang monster. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo pun kaget dugaannya "benar". Tak ayal sekejap mereka menjadi buah bibir. Kyungsoo yang gelap hatinya mengadu hal ini ke Key sunbae agar menghajar Kai. Ia ingin sekali melihat Kai di bully#miris amat cih :v Sebelum Kyungsoo mengadu, ternyata Key sudah berjalan menuju Krystal dan Kai. Mereka pun berhadapan, Key pun tersenyum tipis dan berbisik,"Bagus Krystal, Kai maafkan aku akan memukulmu."

"Mwo ?! Kau menjadi yeojachingu dari seorang monster ?"akting Key.

"Apa kita saling mengenal sunbae ?"tanya Krystal.

Buak…

"Brengsek kau merebut yeojachinguku keparat. Dasar monster keparat !" Key pun menghujami wajah Kai dengan bogem mentah. Key berbisik sekali lagi,"Kai-ah maafkan aku tapi ini kan bagian dari rencana."

"Sunbae ! Berhenti memukul namjachinguku !"teriak Krystal final.

Key pun beranjak pergi dari kantin dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Krystal membantu Kai berdiri dan memeluknya."Bagus Kai" bisik Krystal di sela-sela pelukan mereka. Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo sangat geram karena ia tidak bisa membully Kai seperti yang ia mau karena Krystal pasti akan selalu ada di dekat Kai.

 _Flashback_

 _Di apartemen, Kai berbenah diri untuk mengganti baju sedangkan Krystal mencuci baju milik Kai lalu berganti baju. Mereka berdua pun duduk di ruang tamu sambil membawa minuman masing-masing._

 _"_ _Soal tadi Krystal, memang hal apa yang kau dan Key hyung rencanakan ?"_

 _"_ _Jadi, besok kau dan aku akan berduaan di kantin. Setelah banyak orang yang tau, Key oppa akan datang dan ia akan memukulmu aku harap kau tahan. Lalu, kita harus kemana-mana berdua. Aku harap tidak ada lagi yang membully mu terlebih lagi si Kyungsoo. Dan utama nya semoga saja ia mau membuka hati,"ucap Krystal mengenai rencana yang ia dan Key buat._

 _Kai pun mengangguk dan semoga saja Kyungsoo mau membalas cintanya meskipun ia harus berbohong sedikit tentang rencana ini kepada murid-murid Seoul High School._

 _Flashback off_

Kai dan Krystal harus melakukan hal ini selama yang mereka bisa sampai Kyungsoo mau membuka hati untuk Kai.

Kyungsoo segera pergi ke kelasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak badan setelah mendengar berita tentang Krystal dengan Kai. Karena hari ini guru ada rapat, Kyungsoo memilih untuk izin kepada ketua kelas yang bernama Kim Junmyeon tapi biasa di panggil Suho karena ia seperti malaikat penjaga #author melting sendiri pas ngeliat Suho Kai dan Krystal pun ke kelas Kai dan mereka berpas-pasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh Kyungsoo eonni mengapa pulang cepat sekali ?"tanya Krystal.

"Ehm, guru pada rapat jadi aku mau pulang saja,"balas Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Kai dan Krystal berpandangan dan seolah mengerti pikiran satu sama lain, mereka saling senyum. _'Aku harap ini awal yang baik'_ batin mereka berdua.

 **Kyungsoo pov.**

Aku berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dengan kesal. Entah kenapa aku kesal sekali mendengar berita Krystal jadian dengan Kai. Kalian berpikir aku menyukai Kai ? Oh tidak aku hanya kesal karena dia tidak bisa aku bully lagi. Supirku pun datang, Yoon ahjussi membukakan pintu mobil, aku pun masuk dan melesat pulang.

"Ahjussi, apakah wajar ketika seseorang mendengar berita orang lain jadian lalu ia merasa kesal ?"aku bertanya kepada Yoon ahjussi yang merupakan supir sekaligus teman curhatku.

"Hmm, menurut ahjussi, orang yang mendengar itu pasti menyukai salah seorang yang jadian itu. Itu wajar kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang."

Aku terdiam. Aku menyukai Kai ? Hoh, jangan sampai deh. Aku tidak sudi menyukai monster seperti dia. Aku pun sampai di rumah, masuk ke kamarku, berganti baju, makan, lalu tidur aku terlalu kesal entah kenapa yang jelas, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI MONSTER.

 **End Kyungsoo pov.**

tbc

Bagaimana ? Apakah sudah cukup panjang ? Maaf ya kalau masih kurang panjang ^^"

Chapter depan author bikin panjang deh ya ^^

Review please ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai pov.**

"Krystal-ah, sampai kapan kita akan melakukan akting ini ?"

"Sampai Kyungsoo eonni menyukaimu."

"Yak ! Kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai ku bagaimana ?" tanyaku

Dengan santai Krystal malah mengacuhkanku. Huh, dasar iblis berhati malaikat sama saja seperti Key hyung. Aku pun berjalan keluar balkon untuk menghirup udara segar. Aku selalu mengkhayal suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo adalah ibu dari anakku kelak meskipun aku sangat yakin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Oppa ! Key oppa datang !" suara Krystal memanggilku.

"Hey hyung kau ingin membawa pergi sepupuku ini ?"

"Hey Kai, tentu saja ini malam Minggu kau ingin ikut ?" tawar Key hyung kepadaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng karena tidak ingin menjadi nyamuk saat mereka berkencan. Lagipula, aku sudah kenyang dengan omongan orang tentang mukaku yang setengah hancur ini.

"Arraseo, nanti aku belikan kau ayam goreng Kai,"ucap Key hyung sembari menutup pintu.

Sepi. Itulah yang sering kurasakan saat malam Minggu dimana banyak orang berkencan untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang satu sama lain sedangkan aku hanya menari di ruang tengah. Ya, aku memang suka menari sejak kecil namun, banyak orang yang tidak tau bakatku ini. Mereka terlanjur mengataiku sebagai 'Orang Muka Aneh nan Berengsek' entah mengapa padahal aku tak pernah menjadi orang berengsek.

Pagi menyingsing dengan sangat cepat. Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Aku pun segera bersiap menuju sekolah. Terlihat di meja makan sudah ada ayam goreng yang mungkin sudah dipanaskan. Terlihat memo di atas meja

"Makan ayammu Kai – Key Krys "

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memulai memakan ayam goreng itu.

Di sekolah, tak seperti biasanya mereka diam saja saat aku datang ke sekolah. Biasanya, mereka terus menghinaku apa mungkin ini efek Krystal ada di sampingku ? _"Sungguh aku berterima kasih kepadamu sepupuku"_ batinku. Aku ingin sekali mencari malaikat hatiku/? Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini tidak terlihat membullyku hhh.. entah kenapa aku rela dibully oleh dia demi melihat paras sempurnanya. Aku memilih untuk ke kelas dan memandang ke arah taman sekolah yang luas nan indah.

"Hoi Kai-ssi kau di panggil Hong seonsaengnim ke ruangannya,"panggil Ha Yeolchul salah satu murid kelasku.

Aku pun segera pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah karena Hong seonsaeng merupakan kepala sekolah sekaligus guru yang mengajar Fisika.

Tok..tok..

"Silahkan masuk,"sahut Hong seonsaengnim dari dalam.

"Ah.. Kai-ssi silahkan duduk dulu."

"Ne seonsaengnim, ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Ah begini 3 bulan lagi ada pagelaran yang biasa kita adakan setahun sekali. Ekhm, saya ingin kau menari di pagelaran tersebut dan ah kau akan menari bersama Kyungsoo yang akan menyanyi," jelas Hong seonsaengnim.

 _Aku ? Dengan Kyungsoo ?_

"Ah, seonsaengnim apa tidak sebaiknya Kyungsoo dengan yang lain ?"tanyaku.

"Ani, kau itu bisa menari dengan sempurna jadi kau saja ya, kalian mulai berlatih sore ini. Nah silahkan kembali ke kelasmu."

"Ne seonsaengnim."

Aku pun segera kembali ke kelas. _Aku ? Kyungsoo ?Ahh.. nanti aku bilang Krystal dulu saja._ Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera duduk karena aku melihat Kim seonsaengnim berada di belakangku. Sekilas aku melihat Kyungsoo yang mukanya sedikit kesal? Mungkin dia sudah tau akan menyanyi dengan aku sebagai penarinya.

skip time

"Krystal-ah eotteokhae ? Aku akan menari saat Kyungsoo menyanyi bagaimana ini ?"

"Ah jinjja oppa ? Hemm baiklah bagaimana kalau kita coba kau berlatih menari dengan aku duduk di dalam siapa tau Kyungsoo akan cemburu saat melihat kita berdua dan ahh bisakah kau menjadi dingin kepadanya ?" usul Krystal.

Aku hanya mengiyakan saja dan berdoa mungkin saja rencana itu akan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh ke pelukanku meskipun butuh waktu yang lama.

 **End Kai pov.**

 **Author pov.**

Kai dan Sulli pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas mereka dan pergi menuju _Dance room_ tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo akan berlatih selama 2 bulan ke depan. Kai sebelumnya telah berganti baju memakai baju hitam ketat yang mencetak jelasotot perut dan tangannya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Gulp…

 _Astaga bagaimana mungkin monster ini punya otot perut dan tangan yang begitu- Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo dia hanyalah bahan bullyan mu_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Ekhm, Kyungsoo-ssi mari latihan."ajak Kai.

Kyungsoo pun tersadar dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kau, Mons- ani Kai-ssi berdirilah jauh-jauh dari ku kau begitu menjiji- ah hemm.." Kyungoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ada Krystal bersama mereka.

"Cih, baiklah aku juga tidak peduli apabila aku jauh darimu,"sembur Kai dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam karena dia cukup kaget Kai yang dingin kepadanya.

Mereka akan membawakan lagu Sam Smith- Writing on the wall dan EXO- Sing for you. Mereka pun mulai latihan namun, Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan Kai menari dengan bagus atau tidak yang dia inginkan hanyalah segera keluar dari ruangan itu karena ia tidak tahan seruangan dengan seorang monster.

"Cih, sempat-sempatnya kalian beromantis keluar saja sana," usik Kyungsoo saat Krystal dan Kai tertawa bersama saat istirahat.

"Memangnya kau siapa Kyungsoo-ssi ? Mengurusi hidup orang saja cih apa kau tidak punya kehidupan eoh ?" balas Kai.

Kyungsoo merasa marah sekali mendengar itu. Mata nya terasa panas. Ia pun pamit untuk pergi ke toilet.

Krystal pun tersenyum kepada Kai dan Kai pun tersenyum balik.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo mulai merasakan getaran pada hatinya Kai oppa meskipun kita harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih dan membuat Kyungsoo merakan getar-getar kecemburuan. Mungkin ia ke toilet untuk mulai membuka hatinya"

"Kau benar Krystal-ah."

Tanpa mereka sadari di depan pintu, Kyungsoo mendengar semua percakapan mereka. _Mereka membohongi ku ? Dan apa itu ? Sengaja membuatku cemburu ?Membuka hati untuk monster itu ?Cih, ia tak sadar muka rupanya_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun masuk kembali untuk mengambil hp nya dan berjalan melewati Kai dan Krystal begitu saja.

"Apakah ia mendengar pembicaraan kita ?" bisik Krystal.

"Aku harap tidak Krys."

Di luar Kyungsoo melihat ke arah hpnya untuk mematikan aplikasi perekam pada hpnya. _Kalian membohongi satu sekolah. Hah liat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan kepada kalian_ batin Kyungsoo.

Keesokan harinya, Seoul High School terlihat heboh dengan pengumuman lewat pengeras suara sekolah yang berisi semua percakapan Kai dengan Krystal.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, Kai telah membohongi kita semua ! Sekian dari saya," akhir kata dari Kyungsoo. Semua murid Seoul High School terutama Keystal shipper dan fansnya Krystal merasa marah dan berbondong-bondong pergi menemui Kai yang tengah duduk bersama Krystal.

"Dasar brengsek !"ucap Daehyun sembari menonjok tulang pipi Kai.

"Kau membohongi kita semua ! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri !"ucap Jonghyun dari belakang Daehyun .

Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk sedangkan Krystal dan Key hanya menatap miris kepada Kai sembari mengajak Kai segera pergi dari situ.

Di atap sekolah, Key hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar karena rencana mereka malah menjadi tidak mulus."Sial….Sial..Sial !"maki Key sembari berteriak.

"Sudahlah aku tau dari awal pasti tidak akan berhasil, biarkan saja Kyungsoo menyakitiku,"pasrah Kai dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa peduli resiko yang akan ia dapat. Key ingin mengejar Kai namun, Krystal mencegah Key dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Key yang mengerti hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar karena ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa membantu Kai mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo yang melihat siswa-siswi Seoul High School memaki-maki Kai, merasa senang dan puas namun ia merasa janggal karena ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba hinggap di dadanya. ' _Mwoya mengapa aku sesak ?Ahh mungkin karena aku kelelahan,_ 'batin Kyungsoo sembari pergi menuju kelas.

Di kelas, Kyungsoo merasa ia sendiri namun, ia melihat Kai sedang menatap keluar jendela. Kyungsoo duduk di depan Kai sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ha ! Kau tau kan akibatnya kalau mencari masalah dengan ku Monster ?"

"Iya..Aku tau Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku hanya menjalankan janjiku dengan Ibuku."

Kyungsoo hanya diam karena ia ingin tau kelanjutan dari omongan Kai.

"cintailah hanya satu yeoja dengan sepenuh hati. Bila ia menyakitimu, anggap saja angin, biarkan ia melihat perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya. Kau harus menjaga rasa cinta itu selalu."

"Apa maksudmu Monster ?"

"Kau boleh menyakitiku dan mencaci-maki ku asal kau tau, aku mencintaimu selalu meskipun kesannya aku tidak tahu diri. Maaf mengganggumu Kyungsoo-ssi," pamit Kai pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam karena ia merasa dadanya bergumuruh. Apakah ia mencintai Kai ?

tbc

Haha Author kembali setelah hiatus alright author bakal fast upadate seminggu sekali untuk menebus kelamaan author

Kalau ada saran author bikin FF genre apa, follow IG author yak : makasih :*


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo kebingungan. Masa sih ia suka sama monster itu ? ia terus membatin tanpa sadar ia terus melamun.

Brak…

"Auu..Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong !" seru Kyungsoo kepada namja yang menabraknya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi,"ujar Myungsoo dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di lorong.

Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan itu dan kalau sudah bad mood seperti ini, ia memilih untuk berlatih bernyanyi namun, ia ingat kalau dia harus latihan dengan si "Monster". _"Bagaimana ini, aku badmood dan pasti si Monster ada di tempat latihan. Uhhh,"_ batin Kyungsoo dengan gusar karena frustasi bingung mau memilih pulang tapi besok dimarahi Hong seonsaengnim atau latihan bersama si Monster tidak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk latihan menyanyi saja. Mengingat waktu pagelaran semakin dekat, ia harus bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk sekolahnya. Ingat dia hanya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik dan bukan berarti ia latihan untuk bertemu dengan si "Monster" itu. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kriet…

"Maaf saya terlambat seonsaengnim,"ujar Kyungsoo seraya masuk ke dalam ruang latihan namun, bukan Jo seonsaengnim yang ia temukan.

"Oh kau yang bernama Kyungsoo kan ? Saya ketua OSIS baru, Kim JunMyeon,"perkenalan singkat dari pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata dan kulit putih susu. Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau ternyata si Kris telah digantikan oleh Kim JunMyeon atau mungkin lebih sering disebut Suho itu.

"Ah, Suho-ssi mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ah, aku hanya mengambil baju ganti milik pacarku."

"Yixing eonni ? Penari wanita nan hebat itu ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

Suho tersenyum halus dan mengangguk. Wah mungkin karena Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membully Kai hingga ia terlambat akan informasi yang sepertinya masih cukup hangat itu.

Kriet…

"Maaf saya terlam.,"omongan Kai terpotong karena ia merasa mengenali lelaki di samping Kyungsoo hanya saja ia bingung karena tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Deg…

Suho terdiam saat melihat Kai untuk pertama kali. Ya memang, sebagai ketua OSISia memang disibukkan dengan banyak macam kegiatan sehingga ia jarang memantau untuk mengetahui anak-anak yang terkenal.

"Ah Kai-ssi kau udah datang. Oh ya aku dengar kalian akan latihan untuk pagelaran ya ? Kalau begitu aku permisi dan oh ya panggil saja aku Suho oppa oke ?" ujar Suho seraya keluar dari ruang latihan dan tersenyum tipis kepada Kai.

"Oh kau datang cepat latihan aku tidak ingin menanggung kemarahan Jo seonsaengnim ," ucap Kyungsoo dengan ketus karena ia mual melihat muka Kai namun secara bersamaan, hatinya berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena Kai tengah memakai kaos hitam yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang ekhm, lumayan kekar dan enak di peluk #Mau dong meluk :v

"Ekhm, kau membelakangi cermin. Aku tak sudi melihat mukamu."

Kai hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo karena ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kyungsoo. Yap, Kai mungkin hanya akan mencintai Kyungsoo dalam diam selamanya.

Lagu pun di mulai. Kai yang notabennya seorang penari di bawah naungan Yixing mulai meliukkan badannya sesuai dengan awalan lagu.

 _I've been here before_ _  
_ _But always hit the floor_ _  
_ _I've spent a lifetime running_ _  
_ _And I always get away_ _  
_ _But with you I'm feeling something_ _  
_ _That makes me want to stay_

Baru satu bait dari lagu. Kyungsoo terdiam saat ia bernyanyi dan tak sengaja melihat ke arah Kai yang meliukkan badannya dengan lihai. Kyungsoo tercekat karena dadanya demi apa bergemuruh kencang. Kai yang bingung karena Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan nyanyiannya berinisiatif untuk segera menanyakannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi mengapa kau tak melanjutkan nyanyianmu ?"tanya Kai seraya berjalan menuju laptop untuk menghentikan lagu.

Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tak menanggapi segera berlari keluar ruangan. Kai yang kaget ingin mengejar Kyungsoo namun, ia ingat posisi bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di sekolah ini. Ia hanya dikenal sebagai si "Monster" tentu ia sadar bahwa ia tak berhak untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang notabennya adalah pembullynya.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo berlari menuju toilet dan menguncinya. Kyungsoo menatap cermin yang terdapat di toilet. _'Mwoya ! Kenapa aku seperti ini ? Mengapa aku deg-deg an saat melihat tubuh kekarnya dan uhh lihatlah keringatnya tadi dan- Astaga apasih yang aku pikirkan ! Ingat Do Kyungsoo dia bahan bullyanmu bukan pangeran tampan yang selalu kau idamkan,'_ Kyungsoo berbatin melawan pikiran tidak-tidak di otaknya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk tinggal di toilet tanpa khawatir ada yan masuk karena seluruh murid Seoul High School sudah pulang daritadi. Ia ingin menghindari Kai untuk sementara sebelum melanjutkan latihan mereka. Oh salahkan gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi sehingga ia mati-matian untuk menghilangkan rona merah pada pipi putih dan berisi miliknya.

Sementara itu, di ruang latihan. Kai hanya berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum balik. Ia khawatir karena ayolah kau khawatir bukan kalau orang yang kau sukai kenapa-napa ? #Apasih Author nih sok tau aja :v

Baru saja ia ingin mencari Kyungsoo yang hampir 1 jam belum balik. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dengan wajah angkuh. Kai memilih untuk diam dan menyalakan lagu lagi dan mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka. Kai membuka bajunya yang penuh keringat dan memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo ? Oh jangan tanya. Ia mati-matian untuk tidak tergiur dengan tubuh Kai yang seksi itu.

Setelah latihan, Kyungsoo buru-buru pulang dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian di ruang latihan. Kai tidak terlalu peduli akan itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Mengapa tadi pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai Suho sang ketua OSIS melihatnya seakan-akan kenal kepadanya. Kai tak memungkiri lagi apakah ada hubungan dia dengan Suho sunbae ? Atau Suho hanya kaget melihat muka Kai ? Ah sudahlah ia tak mau membuat otaknya berpikir keras.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. Seperti biasa Kai di caci maki oleh murid Seoul High School. Krystal dan Key ? Mereka berdua di pindahkan oleh sekolah untuk menjaga citra mereka yang merupakan duta SHS. Awalnya mereka menolak karena alasan Kai merupakan sepupu jauh Krystal dan ia ingin melindungi apa daya mereka terus dipaksa dan akhirnya mereka menyetyujuinya. Krystal merasa bersalah karena rencananya untuk melindungi Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta kepada Kai pupus saat mereka ketahuan berbohong.

"Kai !"teriak seseorang dari belakang Kai.

"Eoh ? Suho sunbae ?"

"Kai-ah datanglah saat istirahat ke ruang OSIS okey ?"ujar Suho seraya pergi berlari. Mungkin ia banyak tugas piker Kai.

Skip Time

Saat istirahat, Kai ingin memenuhi perkataan Suho namun, apa kata orang nanti saat orang yang paling di bully di sekolah bertemu dengan pangeran sekolah ? Hh. Sudahlah ia tak mau pikirkan itu yang penting ia harus bertemu dengan Suho dulu.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuklah,"sahut Suho dari dalam.

"Eumm…Sunbae,"ucap Kai seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS.

"Duduklah, sebentar ya Kai."

Suho pun duduk di kursi depan Kai sambil memegang apalah itu yang Kai tidak tahu.

"Ekhm, Kai pertama kau jangan panggil aku sunbae cukup Suho hyung saja karena aku ingin kau tidak tegang. Kedua, apakah nama aslimu Kim Jongin ?"

Kai hanya menunduk dan mengangguk karena dia sudah berpikir macam-macam. Apakah ia akan di drop out dari sekolah ? Atau bahkan lebih buruk di blacklist ?

"Kim Jongin. Kai, aku adalah hyung kandungmu,"ujar Suho sambil menunjukkan kertas foto yang ia pegang daritadi. Terdapat dua anak kecil yang saling berangkulan dan tersenyum ke kamera.

 _'_ _Hyung ? Ta..tapi kenapa eomma tak pernah membicarakanmu ?'_ Kai membatin ria. Oh kenyataan apalagi ini ? Kai pun mulai lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan kenyataan baru ini .

tbc

HAha kayaknya Author emang gak bisa bikin satu chapter tuh panjang kayak author-author lain tapi yasudahlah

RnR please Author berusaha untuk menepati janji author untuk update seminggu sekali.

Mind to follow my Ig: ?

kasian Kai udah banyak pikiran kayak author wkwkwk


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Chapter berapakah ini ? author lupa duh . Maaf yaa author kobam gegara banyak tugas dan ulangan harian jadi mungkin ini agak telat update mulu. Mungkin sebagai gantinya author bikin cerita lain oneshoot yang kemungkinan garing ^^" tapi setidaknya masih bisa di baca. Saran dong yaoi/gs ? rated nya apa ?

Alright enjoy your read ^^

 _Flashback_

 _Mei 1995_

 _"_ _Tangkap bola ini Junmyeoni,"ucap sang Ayah sambil melempar bola._

 _Sayangnya,bola nya tak bisa di tangkap oleh Junmyeon kecil dan menggelinding ke arah kaki seorang wanita yang merupakan ibunya. Ibunya tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang baru berusia satu tahun._

 _"_ _Euhh..eom..ouu,"oceh bayi mungil itu._

 _"_ _Hihihi, sepertinya Jongini ingin ikut bermain bersama hyungnya,"wanita itu pun memegang kedua tangan mungil Jongin dan menuntunnya ke arah Junmyeon._

 _"_ _Kalian bermainlah dulu, ibu mau membuat makan malam."_

 _"_ _Ayo Jongin ambil bolanya sini,"ujar Junmyeon sambil memegang bolanya._

 _Jongin kecil pun berusaha untuk berjalan dengan susah payah melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya namun, ia terjatuh ke depan tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia terus berusaha ingin mengikuti hyungnya yang sudah bisa berlari-lari dan akhirnya ia bisa meraih bola yang di pegang hyungnya._

 _"_ _Yeyy Jongin hebat ! Jongin kau memang adik hyung yang paling kuat."_

 _Jongin yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya tersenyum nyengir menunjukkan dua gigi depannya yang semakin membuat hyungnya gemas. Sang Ayah yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu pun ikut tersenyum dan menggendong kedua putranya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia pada masa itu._

 _Juni 1998_

 _Prang…._

 _"_ _Apa ini ?! Kau bisa jelaskan Kim Hyuncheol ?! Siapa wanita ini eoh ?!"terdengar teriakan wanita dari dalam rumah._

 _"_ _Jangan berisik ! Anak-anak tengah tidur. Kau bertanya siapa dia ? Dia hanya sekretarisku Jessica Jung kenapa ?"balas sang pria dengan santai sambil meneguk wine hitam langsung dari botolnya karena gelas winenya sudah di lempar oleh istrinya._

 _"_ _Kau denga n santai menjawabku. Kalau dia hanya sekretarismu, kenapa kalian berciuman eoh ?!"_

 _Deg…_

 _Rahang sang suami pun mengeras saat sang istri menunjukkan bukti bahwa sang suami berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya._

 _"_ _Kau sungguh pria bajingan. Pernikahan kita harus hancur karena nafsumu itu !"_

 _Sang suami pun langsung menarik lengan istrinya dan menciumnya kasar._

 _"_ _Cpkhh.. Le..lepaskan.. Da..sar.. pria..tak…cpkh ahh… tahu..diri."_

 _Plak…._

 _Mata wanita tersebut telah berlinang air mata menujukkan kekecawaan yang begitu besar akan sifat suaminya yang sudah keterlaluan itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan kembali membawa secarik kertas dan stempel kecil._

 _"_ _Ini ! Tanda tangani dan cap kertas perceraian ini dan biarkan aku yang membawa Junmyeon dan Jongin !"dengan berlinang air mata dengan kasar ia melempar kertas perceraian itu beserta stempelnya._

 _"_ _Apa-apaan ! Aku yang akan mengasuh mereka berdua secara aku adalah kepala keluarga yang lebih mampu membiayai mereka berdua !"balas pria yang merupakan suami wanita itu dan akan segera menjadi mantan suaminya._

 _Mereka terus berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih berhak mengambil hak asuh kedua anak mereka hingga sang suami pun jenuh akan perdebatan tiada akhir._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku yang membawa Junmyeon, kau membawa Jongin. Kau tetap tinggal di sini secara ini rumah milik keluargamu."_

 _"_ _Hiks..baiklah kalau begitu tanda tangani ini dan cap lah, terima kasih telah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik."_

 _Setelah menandatangani kertas perceraian dan mencapnya, mereka berpelukan di malam yang dingin itu._

 _Keesokan harinya, sang suami pun membawa Junmyeon yang telah siap untuk pergi bersama ayahnya. Sang suami pun mengecup dahi sang istri dan Jongin yang tengah di gendong oleh istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

 _"_ _Saranghae Jonginie, mianhae appa tidak bisa menemanimu bermain dan melihatmu tumbuh."_

 _"_ _Kajja Junmyeona kita pergi,"sang ayah pun pergi bersama Junmyeon meninggalkan rumah yang setidaknya sudah mereka tempati bersama selama 8 tahun._

 _Junmyeon yang memang sudah SD meskipun masih kecil, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi antara eomma dan appanya. Sebelum ia melangkah menjauh, ia sempatkan menengok ke belakang untuk melihat eomma dan dongsaengnya untuk terakhir kali._

 _"_ _Mianhae Jongin, hyung tak bisa menjaga mu dan menjadi hyung baik. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi,"Junmyeon bergumam dan melangkah menjauh dari rumah lamanya bersama appa nya._


End file.
